Songs And Souls
by Kanmuri Kyoshi
Summary: Muy bien, ahora transportemos al universo de Naruto a la industria musical. Los novatos estan a punto de graduarse del colegio de musica y ahora deberan formar bandas para por fin lograr su deseo: Triunfar... ¡Cantar! ¿seran capaces de lograr sus sueños?
1. Epilogo: Un Dia Normal

¡Lo sé, lo sé! debería estar actualizando Cruel amanecer pero es que esta idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hacía varios días y pues hoy estuve viendo conciertos por la televisión y me digne a escribir esto, es solo el epilogo pero les prometo que vendrán más cosas, por cierto antes que nada quiero decir que aun que suene un poco trillado esto… ¡no robe la idea ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es una especie de protesta ya que Pukiboli no ha actualizado en semanas!, en fin después de todo este testamento les dejo este cachito que espero sea de su agrado…

Epilogo

Un Día Normal

— Uchiha Sasuke…— Dijo una voz con un profundo aburrimiento cargado en sus palabras, como si fuera algo realmente aburrido y enfadoso (cosa que en realidad lo era para él)

— Presente…— Respondió un chico bien parecido de tez blanca y cabello oscuro con una voz seria y masculina que robo más de cinco suspiros al instante, sin duda era su arma más letal…

— Haruno Sakura…— continúo el profesor suspirando mientras seguía mirando por la ventana no esperando en realidad ninguna cosa extraordinaria o fuera de lo normal ese día…

— ¡Presente!— Respondió una chica bastante linda con un largo cabello rosado y ojos color verde jade, no obstante su voz que sonó como el chirrido de cientos de uñas sobre un pizarrón, si saben a lo que me refiero.

— Hyuuga Hinata…— Continuo el profesor haciendo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su voz de Haruno _"simplemente molesto"_ pensó para sus adentros sonriendo perversamente por alguna razón.

— Hmm… Pre-presente… — Indico una linda y tímida chica de tez blanca, de cabello largo y negro con unos inusuales ojos blancos como la nieve. Su voz era tan tartamuda y delgada que con trabajo se logro escuchar en la habitación.

— Inuzuka Kiba…— siguió el hombre sin mirar la lista de los alumnos pues para su horror ya se la sabia de memoria ¿acaso podría tener una vida más monótona? Tal vez no, después de todo la vida de un profesor así es, después de varios años de enseñar a los mocosos como lidiar con lo que les deparaba el futuro todo se volvía simplemente un asqueroso itinerario que seguía año tras año sin ningún tipo de diferencia o punto de quiebre. No, solamente era la aburrida vida de un profesor… solo eso.

— ¡Presente Sensei!— más bien ladro una joven alto y delgado con cabello castaño y unas marcas rojas en el rostro usando una voz ronca y poderosa que retumbo desde el fondo del salón haciendo que todos dieran un respingo…

— Aburame Shino…— continuo el Sensei suspirando dirigiendo la visa ahora hacia sus uñas, lo más interesante que hacer sin duda alguna…

— Aquí…— respondió un chico de cabello encrespado y oscuro con unas gafas que cubrían permanentemente sus ojos, de hecho el joven cubría básicamente todo su cuerpo por una gabardina color morado haciéndolo ver misterioso. Su voz parecía más un susurro desde el fondo del salón audible solo tal vez para tres o cuatro perdonas de las 20 reunidas ahí.

— Akimichi Chouji…

—Hmp… Hmp… Pre… Hmp… ¡Aquí estoy!— dijo entre dientes un chico grueso de cabello castaño algo largo… mientras que lo único que era audible era el singular sonido de papas al ser masticadas con frenesí.

— Shikamaru Nara— Prosiguió después de echarle una mirada de asco al chico robusto anterior que ahora buceaba entre cientos de bolsas de papas y que buscaba la forma de salir de ellas, literalmente.

Ni siquiera hubo respuesta, solo un murmullo de alguna parte del salón.

"típico de el" pensó el profesor suspirando por segunda vez… mientras al fin localizaba al joven de cabello oscuro, tez clara y facciones finas que simplemente asintió su cabeza al notar la mirada del maestro sobre de él, algo sumamente molesto…

—Yamanaka Ino…— no hubo respuesta…— ¡Yamanaka Ino!

— ¡Aquí Ebisu-sen…¡Oh Dios mío me está saliendo una espinilla!— Grito con una voz aguda la bella chica de cabello largo y rubio y ojos azul cristalino que no apartaba en ningún momento su mirada del espejo de bolsillo que llevaba a todas partes.

— Uzumaki Naruto... ¡Uzumaki Naruto!... ¿¡Donde esta Uzumaki Naruto!?

Solo hubo murmullos inentendibles y suspiros impacientes… Una lluvia de comentarios que se mesclaban unos entre otros…

— Siempre es lo mismo…

— Típico de el…

— ¿No es la vigésima vez que hace esto?

— ¡Deberían expulsarlo del Colegio Internacional de Música!

— Solo por que sea el hijo del subdirector y nieto de la directora no significa que pueda hacer lo que se le pegue la gana…

— Solamente calienta el asiento con su gigantesco…

Sin embargo los comentarios fueron apagados rápidamente por un estruendoso barullo fuera del aula…

— ¡AQUÍ ESTOY EBISU-SENSEI!— Se escucho un grito mientras la puerta del salón se abría y el guapo rubio de ojos celestes hacia su aparición con la camisa del uniforme sucio, los pantalones al revés y aun poniéndose un calcetín…

— Si… un día normal…— suspiro Ebisu mientras asentaba la vigesimoquinta falta de Naruto en el semestre…

Críticas y comentarios son recibidos….


	2. No Mas

Jejeje, de nuevo lo siento pero al parecer no deje claro lo que iba a ocurrir así que me apresuro a actualizar…

2

No Mas…

Naruto miraba por la ventana del salón de clases embelesado con el constante pasar de las nubes ¿o es que acaso había algo más interesante que hacer?, Respuesta: No o al menos eso creía pues en ese momento pues Ebisu-sensei estaba dando el sermón número 5 del día: "Por que ustedes nunca serán algo en la vida y yo sí"¿es que acaso no entendía que no les importaba un comino lo que el pensara? después de todo era el peor profesor en todo el instituto…

—Psst… Psst…

El rubio despego la mirada de la ventana para observar como Kiba le tendía un papel disimuladamente desde su asiento situado a un lado del suyo. Naruto sonrió y lo acepto sin miramientos… por algo Kiba era uno de sus mejores amigos…

_"Acaso Ebisu puede ser mas imbécil o es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que su bragueta esta abierta" _leyó Naruto mientras una sonrisa divertida de formaba en su rostro y suprima una carcajada… cosa que no logro por supuesto…

— ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES TAN DIVERTIDO UZUMAKI-SAN!?— Farfullo Ebisu colérico corriendo hacia el pupitre del rubio quien cómicamente empujo su silla varios metros más lejos del profesor, haciendo que todo el salón se sonriera, no había duda de que Naruto era un…

—Usuratonkachi te han hecho una pregunta— Dijo Sasuke con una ceja levantada en señal de desdén _"¿Cómo es __posible __que sea mi mejor amigo?"_ pensó con resignación el Uchiha suspirando y regresando a sus apuntes pues el examen final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y obviamente tenía que mantener su estatus de "matadito número 1" (Como Naruto lo había bautizado desde el primer día del curso)

Naruto le sonrió desdeñosamente al moreno y luego miro hacia su izquierda… ¡no iba a decirle a Ebisu su "situación" frente a todo el salón¡Simplemente no! sin embargo…

— ¡UZUMAKI TE E HECHO UNA PREGUNTA¿O ES QUE ACASO TU CEREBRO DE NUEZ NO ALCANZA NI PARA ESO?

Naruto sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y deliberadamente bajo su vista a los pantalones de Ebisu, precisamente a esa parte tan… "particular" por llamarlo así…

Ebisu no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, hasta que lentamente bajo la vista y posó sus ojos donde los de Naruto descansaban hacia ya 5 segundos…

— ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— Gritaron horrorizadas Sakura e Ino al unísono mientras todo el salón estallaba en risas…

Ebisu se puso de todos los colores y luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente para arreglarlo, sin embargo…

_"¡MALDICION ESTA ATORADO!... ¿QUE HACER¿¡QUE HACER!?"_

— ¡LA CLASE A CONCLUIDO!—Grito después de varios minutos de intentar arreglar su situación…

La moción fue alabada por todo el salón que salió como estampida de ahí dejando a un muy ocupado Sensei en el…

— Naruto definitivamente sólo a ti te ocurren esas cosas—Decía Kiba mientras salía a la par del rubio y comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

— Que raro de Naruto— comento Shikamaru suspirando en señal de resignación— siempre haciendo cosas problemáticas… que problemático…

— Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido Shikamaru— Dijo Chouji uniéndose al grupo mientras bajaban las escaleras del segundo piso para dirigirse a la cafetería.

— Además nos ha salvado del regañón de Ebisu y hasta salimos más temprano al descanso…

— Lo que sea— dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba alado de ellos y le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad a Naruto— como si ese tonto que tienes alado no metiera la pata cada cinco minutos… esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca… te estás superando ¿no Naruto?

—Piérdete Uchiha… ¿Por qué no vas a golpear niños por ahí con tus amigos?— se limito a refunfuñar Naruto para luego sonreír malévolamente— ¡Oh lo olvide! Yo soy tu único amigo…

Sasuke sintió como ahora eran sus mejillas las que se sonrojaban, sin embargo era cierto… a decir verdad nadie era en realidad su amigo por todas las de la ley, la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para él en los peores momentos era el rubio que tenia a sus espaldas. Incluso cuando sus padres murieron en ese trágico accidente hacia ya varios años Naruto había sido el único que lo había consolado en verdad… todos le habían mandado a él y a su hermano mayor Itachi sus condolencias pero ambos sabían que no eran más que pura hipocresía disfrazada a la perfección… vil hipocresía, como la de la gente con la que convivía a diario, como la de sus proclamados "amigos" y como el resto del mundo… la única persona que le había demostrado su lealtad era el… Uzumaki Naruto… el chico al que ahora estaba insultando…

— De cualquier modo… ¿vienes?— Pregunto Kiba avanzando hacia Sasuke y sonriéndole sinceramente.

— Ya que— dijo el moreno mientras se unía a los cuatro amigos y comenzaban a descender a los jardines en un silencio incomodo hasta que…

— ¡Sasuke-kun aquí estas!

Sasuke sintió como algo se le colgaba al cuello y como casi lo derrumbaba sobre el suelo, sin embargo Naruto y Chouji lo lograron sostener a tiempo por lo que solo perdió un poco el equilibrio haciendo que Sakura se soltara del Uchiha, por lo que su reacción no fue de hacerse esperar…

— ¡NARUTO-BAKA POR QUE ME ALEJAS DE MI SASUKE-KUN!— Rugio Sakura dándole un puñetazo en el rostro al rubio quien aulló de dolor al instante y se sentó en el suelo sobándose su mejilla donde el guamazo había caído…

— Pero Sakura-chan…

— ¡ESTO LO PAGARAS!.. ¡NADIE ME SEPARA DE MI SASUKE-KUN!

— ¿¡Quien dijo que Sasuke-kun era tuyo!?— Salto Ino saliendo de quien sabe dónde y empujando a Sakura quien acabo cayendo dentro de un bote de basura…

— ¡INO CERDA MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

— Yo diría que la cerda es otra— se burlo Ino volviéndose al grupo de chicos…— ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?

— Eso creo— comento el rubio sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas.

El chico se volvió para encontrarse con una chica detrás de un árbol desde donde observaba todo…

— ¡Hey Hinata por que no te acercas!— Grito desde donde se encontraba el kitsune haciendo que los ojos blancos como la leche de la morena se abrieran cómicamente…

— ¿Naru… Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun me ha… me ha hablado?

Y dicho, o más bien tartamudeado la chica Hyuuga se desmayo cayendo sobre el pasto con una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro y tan roja como un tomate…

— Típico— suspiro Ino acercándose a Hinata y colocándola en su espalda— creo que lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería… ustedes pueden adelantarse que luego los alcanzamos…

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería (por cierto Sakura se quedo atorada en el bote por si se lo preguntaban XD)

— ¿Y ya pensaron como conseguirán un contrato después de graduarse?— Cuestiono Shikamaru a sus amigos para romper el silencio, el cual hacia acto de presencia frecuentemente cuando Sasuke se les unía.

— ¿Pues obvio que haremos lo que Jiraiya-sama dijo no?— Le espeto Chouji a su mejor amigo— Lo ideal es formar un grupo musical para empezar…

— Si, por algo él es el subdirector académico ¿no?— comento Kiba encogiéndose de hombros, a veces Shikamaru le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, por eso definitivamente jamás haría mancuerna con el…

— Pero me refiero a que…

— ¡YA DEJALO SHIKAMARU Y APRESURATE QUE MUERO DE HAMBRE!— Grito Chouji quien ya estaba a medio metro de la cafetería, la cual tenía la forma de un gigantesco micrófono color plateado.

Shikamaru suspiro y apresuro el paso para alcanzar al resto del grupo quien ya se la había unido a Chouji.

El quinteto abrió las puertas de cristal para penetrar al comedor, el cual era una espaciosa y lujosa sala circular oscura de varios pisos y un techo de cristal del cual colgaban varias luces que alumbraban en esos momentos a un escenario que se encontraba en el centro del salón, en el cual los alumnos podían subir a interpretar sus temas. En ese instante un grupo de graduados de hacia ya un año estaban amenizando el ambiente…

— Hey Naruto mira quienes son— Le susurro Kiba al kitsune apuntando al escenario mientras subían las escaleras hacia la zona exclusiva donde Naruto tenía acceso por ser el nieto de la directora e hijo del subdirector administrativo…

El quinteto se sentó un una mesa del cuarto piso junto a una columna de mármol que servía para separarlos de otra mesa que tenían al lado.

Naruto miro hacia la banda. Se trataba de un trío… Una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana era la vocalista, usaba una blusa color negro y sobre de ella una más pequeña y fina color rosado, junto con una corta falda de mezclilla y unos tacones rosados con mallas purpuras con rombos rojos (buena combinación eh??? XD)

El otro era un chico de largo cabello castaño también y ojos blancos como los de Hinata. El se encargaba de la guitarra y llevaba solamente unos Jeans azules que marcaban sus fuertes piernas y una camisa color blanco, bastante diminuta que remarcaba sus pectorales y su torso (razón por la que las chicas no paraban de gritar) y por ultimo unas zapatillas deportivas color azul.

Y Por último en la batería un joven alto y delgado con unos ojos y cabellos negros que tocaba frenéticamente y a decir bastante bien. Lo único malo en el era su traje verde y sus calentadores naranjas que lo hacían ver… distintivo…

En seguida la canción finalizo y varios aplausos se escucharon, enseguida la vocalista hablo…

— ¿Quieren más?...

Gritos y aplausos del público…

— ¿Una más?

Mas emoción y éxtasis…

— Neji… ¿Sabes que pienso?— Pregunto Ten-ten mirando al guitarrista que sonreía a sus fans quienes se desmayaban unas por una…

— ¿Qué Ten-ten?

— ¡Que ellos necesitan escuchar: Nemo!

Aun más emoción y alegría. Nemo era la canción que los había lanzado al estrellato el año pasado en su graduación…

_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_the one without a name_

_without an honest heart as compass_

Canto Ten-ten mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados concentrándose solamente en esa canción… en ese escenario y en ese momento…

_This is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_these lines the last endeavor_

_To__ find the missing lifeline_

Naruto miraba como el público se volvía demente y comenzaba dejarse llevar por la letra de la canción cada vez más, como si se tratara de lo único importante, sin embargo entendió rápidamente que los únicos causantes de esa atmosfera no eran nadie más que la banda… habían logrado transportar al publico a su fantasía… habían logrado envolverlos a todos con su melodía… con su letra… con su música… con sus almas… eso era lo que deseaba hacer… cantar… tocar… ese era su sueño… lograr hacer que algún día el público se fusionara con él y su música para lograr llegar a los cielos… a lo máximo… al infinito…

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart __Lost in the dark_

_For hope id give my everything_

_Oh how I wish__For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

—Wow… Son Buenos— dijo Naruto al ver como Ten-ten se movía con gracia en el escenario y tomaba las manos de sus fans mientras se concentraba en alcanzar su nota más alta en ese momento…

_My flower, withered between_

_The pages 2 and 3_

_The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

— Y que lo digas… dicen que su Manager es Maito Gai… él es el responsable de tan magnífico resultado…

Los chicos se miraron extrañados… esa platica venia de la mesa de alado y esas voces no eran más que de…

— Pero Ma… digo Tsunade-sama— se apresuro a corregir el hombre rubio de ojos azules— usted sabe que ellos cuentan con la bella voz de Ten-ten, la vigorosidad de Lee y como olvidar el ingenio de Neji… era obvio que iban a triunfar…— sentencio Minato Namikaze el padre de Naruto…

Tsunade dio un largo suspiro…— Si tan solo mi nieto Naruto tuviera esa dedicación… sin embargo… no es más que un vago… alguien que no llegara a ningún lugar con esa aptitud que se carga…

_Walk the dark path _

_Sleep with angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name_

— Que no te sorprenda pero te lo dije Tsunade— comento una anciana de aspecto decrepito que Naruto reconoció como una antigua directora que hacía años se había jubilado, o más bien la habían obligado a jubilarse.— Tu nieto no es más que un parasito que no llegara ni a corista…

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart _

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope id give my everything_

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

— ¡Pero cómo pueden decir eso de Naruto-kun! Tsunade-sama, Minato-San, Koharu—sama!... ¡Saben que Naruto-kun tiene un gran talento y los deseos de triunfar!— Los reprendió Shizune con Ton ton, el cerdito de Tsunade como respaldo.

— ¡Pero de qué sirve todo eso si no tiene visión!— Refunfuño Danzou golpeando la mesa fuera de sus estribos— ¡Uzumaki Naruto simplemente no se graduara nunca de este colegio!

_Nemo sailing home_

_Nemo letting go_

— Pero…

— Lo siento Tsunade pero es una decisión tomada— sentencio otro director jubilado de nombre Homura…

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart _

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope id give my everything_

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore…_

Termino Ten-ten recibiendo una marejada de aplausos por parte de la audiencia y la mesa contigua que Naruto y sus amigos tenían a un lado…

— Es hora de marcharse— dije de repente Tsunade levantándose de su asiento siendo precedida por el resto de sus acompañantes…

Naruto se quedo de piedra… podía sentir las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas… sin duda eso había sido… duro… simplemente habían pisoteado de la peor manera sus sueños… de la peor manera…

Lentamente levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de todos sus amigos… Chouji lo miraba con tristeza… Kiba sonreía débilmente, como si lo animara a ver el lado positivo… Shikamaru lo observaba con seriedad y Sasuke al igual que Naruto lloraba en silencio… cosa muy rara en el Uchiha… pero realidad en esos momentos…

— Apresuren… Oh no…

Tsunade se quedo de piedra el ver a su nieto frente a ella con la mirada gacha y sollozando entre dientes… enseguida recibió una mirada asesina por parte de los cuatro amigos del rubio…

_"estúpida anciana… no podía tener menos falta de tacto"_ Pensó Sasuke intentando mirar a Naruto a los ojos, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue el lugar vacio donde hacia unos segundos el rubio se encontraba…

— ¡NARUTO ESPERA!— Grito Sasuke al ver a su amigo saliendo de la cafetería

— ¡NARUTO-KUN POR FAVOR!— Rugio Shizune mirando por la ventana como el rubio corría hacia las puertas del colegio ahora…

— Bien hecho madre— dijo Minato pasando a Tsunade y corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzar a su hijo… tenía que encontrarlo… tenía que decirle que todo era una mentira… que todos eran unos idiotas… que el cumpliría su sueño… que el serio como su madre… que él podría llegar algún día a ser un gran cantante como su madre lo fue en vida… por que él pensaba y sabia que así era… que su hijo podía serlo…

Después de eso se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre los ancianos y los amigos de Naruto que solo era rotó por las ovaciones hacia el grupo de Ten-ten…

— ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN MIRANDO!?— Grito de repente Tsunade mientras comenzaba a caminar— ¡SHIZUNE, ANCIANOS… VAMONOS!

Y dicho esto el grupo desfilo frente a los ojos de los amigos sin siquiera dedicar una disculpa… ni una mirada… simplemente nada…

— ¿Qué día eh?— Dijo al fin Kiba dando un largo suspiro y esto tan solo era el principio…

Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos


End file.
